Daisuki ga daikirai
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Ada apa dengan 'daisuki? Kenapa seorang Miura Hiroki harus menjadi sangat kesal karenanya? Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story though I still wish to own Chan huhuhuhu**

 **Note: Hasil ublek-ublek blog Chan dan ternyata dia sering banget bilang 'daisuki' ke para kakak-kakak (kakak yg ini kagak dikasih daisuki *siapa elo*). Tak lupa memanjatkan harapan agar Hiroki-kun makin maskulin ya, supaya kapal Adorable mini cepet berlayar.**

 **Note2: Rasa-rasanya agak OOC, tapi Chan emang cengeng sih. He's adorable. *hugs***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroki menyipitkan matanya, dan mendecak kesal. Dia sedang duduk di jam istirahat, tidak jauh dari Tamura yang sedang riang mengobrol dengan Yuuki.

"Hiroki, oi Hiroki," Akiyoshi melambai-lambaikan tangan didepannya. "Kenapa nih? Kok auramu jelek sekali," pertanyaan Akiyoshi terdengar tulus, tapi Hiroki tahu, Akiyoshi akan menjadikannya bulan-bulanan bila tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Capek. Semalam juga kurang tidur," jawab Hiroki singkat, berharap Akiyoshi segera menyingkir dan mencari orang lain untuk diganggu.

"Yakin nih tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akiyoshi lagi. Belum sempat Hiroki menjawab, telinganya menangkap kata yang paling dibencinya.

"Terimakasih Yuuki-kun. Yuuki-kun ga daisuki," Tamura Shougo berkata dengan riangnya.

"Hanya Yuuki-kun? Aku bagaimana?" Akiyoshi yang juga mendengar ucapan Tamura, ikut menimpali sambil berjalan ke arah Tamura dan Yuuki.

"Tentu saja aku juga suka sekali Akiyoshi-kun. Akiyoshi-kun kan sudah seperti kakak sendiri, daisuki yo," jawab Tamura sambil meringis lucu.

Akiyoshi yang senang mendengar hal itu, mengusap-usap kepala Tamura penuh rasa sayang.

Ya. Daisuki. Hiroki benci sekali dengan kata itu. Dia benci mendengar Tamura mengucapkan kata itu kepada semua cast, yg memang lebih tua darinya dan selalu memperlakukan Tamura sebagai adik bungsu mereka. Tamura memang manis. Dan lucu. Walau Tamura setahun lebih tua dari Hiroki, tapi Tamura selalu terlihat seperti yang termuda. Apalagi dia sangat polos. Dia bahkan menangis terharu saat mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari seluruh cast dan staff. Tamura memang terlalu polos. Terlalu imut. Terlalu menggemaskan.

Tapi tetap, kebiasaannya menyatakan rasa suka kepada semua orang itu tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh Hiroki. Matanya menyipit. Diliriknya ketiga orang yang asik bercengkrama didekatnya. Rasa kesalnya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Hanya profesionalitas yang membuatnya sadar untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum emosinya terbaca orang lain dan membuat suasana latihan menjadi tidak nyaman. Hiroki berdiri dan pergi ke arah ruang ganti. Mencuci muka mungkin akan sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya.

Hiroki bukannya iri karena Tamura tidak pernah mengatakan 'daisuki' padanya. Dia paham, dia sering bersikap dingin terhadap Tamura. Bukannya apa, Hiroki hanya tidak suka perasaan dan kehidupan pribadinya terlalu ter-ekspose. Sebisa mungkin, dia hanya mau menunjukkan sisinya sebagai Hiroki Miura, seorang aktor. Bukannya Hiroki Miura, bocah 17 tahun yang sedang tertarik pada lawan mainnya.

Yang sayangnya, sosok yang ingin disembunyikannya justru malah jelas-jelas ketahuan oleh Ikumi dan Satsuki. Kesalahannya sendiri karena terlalu tergoda untuk menyentuh Tamura yang harus duduk di pangkuannya saat latihan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahan kan? Dia hanyalah bocah berumur 17 tahun, dan Tamura sangat, sangat menggemaskan. Hiroki bahkan sering bertanya-tanya apakah Tamura benar-benar berumur 18 tahun karena jalan pikiran dan gerak-gerik Tamura yang terlalu polos dan lugu.

"Hiroki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tamura yang sedang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang ganti dan menghampirinya. Hiroki hanya menatap Tamura bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kata Akiyoshi-kun, dari tadi kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kau merasa sakit?" Tamura berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Hiroki yang sedang duduk. Tangannya terulur ke dahi Hiroki untuk mengecek kalau-kalau Hiroki demam.

"Tidak demam" gumamnya. Menyadari Tamura hendak berdiri, Hiroki menarik kedua tangan Tamura untuk menahannya dalam posisi yang sama. Tamura tampak kaget, tapi tidak protes. Justru terlihat khawatir.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hiroki.

"Mengambil vitamin untukmu?" jawab Tamura sambil dengan samar berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hiroki. Hiroki sendiri menyadari sikap gelisah Tamura dan pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona. Dia menikmatinya.

Karena terlalu menjaga imej sebagai seorang aktor, di depan orang lain Hiroki selalu menjaga jarak dengan Tamura. Tapi saat ini, disini, mereka hanya berdua. Dan saat berdua saja dengan Tamura, segala atribut aktor yang melekat pada Hiroki tiba-tiba tertanggalkan. Hiroki hanya ingin menjadi dirinya saat berdua dengan Tamura.

"Vitamin apa? Mau ambil dimana?"

"Ada di tasku."

Hiroki tidak merespon, hanya memandangi Tamura sambil masih memegang tangannya erat-erat. Tamura mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas. Dia tampak bingung.

"Hiroki-kun, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak sehat," kekhawatiran dalam suara Tamura sangat tulus.

"...benarkah?"

Hening. Tamura terlihat bingung. Namun lebih-lebih Tamura terlihat gelisah dan panik karena Hiroki yang biasanya selalu tenang dan tegas sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang...yang... mengintimidasi? Entahlah, Tamura bingung menjelaskannya. Tatapan Hiroki saat ini tidak menakutkan, tapi entah kenapa terasa menekan dan terus terang membuat Tamura berdebar. Ditambah tangan Hiroki yang masih saja menggenggam kedua tangannya. Tidak kendor sedikitpun walau Tamura sudah memutar dan menarik tangannya.

"Hiroki-kun, aku ambilkan vitamin ya. Kau betul-betul tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"...baiklah"

"..."

"..."

"Hiroki-kun, aku tidak bisa mengambil vitaminnya kalau kau terus memegangi tanganku," ujar Tamura mengingatkan, dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke leher.

Setelah jeda beberapa detik, Hiroki akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Tamura, yang cepat-cepat berdiri dan berjalan menuju lokernya. Hiroki mengikuti di belakangnya, berjalan santai.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari? Bukannya tadi sedang asik ngobrol dengan Yuuki-kun dan Akiyoshi?"

"Iya," Tamura membuka lokernya dan mengambil tasnya "tapi aku melihatmu berjalan kemari, dan tidak biasanya kan? Apalagi Akiyoshi-kun bilang kau terlihat tidak sehat, makanya aku susul kemari."

"Sampai harus meninggalkan Yuuki-kun dan Akiyoshi yang kamu sukai?" Hiroki sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya, dan terutama dengan cara dia mengucapkannya. Dia tidak mengatakannya dengan nada pahit penuh kecemburuan kan?

Tamura berbalik, tangannya memegang 1 strip vitamin. Keningnya berkerut. "Daisukina Yuuki-kun to Akiyoshi-kun?... Aku suka semuanya kok. Hiroki-kun mo daisu..."

BAM!

Tamura meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya baru saja terdorong ke pintu loker sebelahnya. Kenapa Hiroki mendorongnya dengan kasar? Dan kenapa tangan Hiroki membekap mulutnya? Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tamura sadar Hiroki memang tidak menganggapnya teman spesial, tidak seperti Ikumi, tapi Hiroki tidak harus bersikap sekasar ini dan sejahat ini padanya kan?

"Iuna. Daisuki o iuna," Hiroki terlihat marah saat mengatakannya. Lalu tambahnya sambil mendesis, "Daikirai."

Tamura merasa terhantam ombak yang keras. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak akan menangis. Tamura menutup matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan air mata yang mengancam akan menetes. Ternyata Hiroki memang tidak suka padanya. Hiroki memang membencinya. Sebutir airmata mulai mengalir walau Tamura sudah berusaha keras menahannya.

Dengan panik, Hiroki melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Tamura untuk menghapus butir airmata di pipinya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tamura hanya menggeleng. Perasaannya saja kah bahwa Hiroki terlihat khawatir? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Pasti Hiroki hanya khawatir akan pandangan orang-orang kalau mengetahui bahwa dua karakter penting di Hyoutei ternyata tidak berhubungan baik.

Hiroki menghapus airmata Tamura dengan lembut. "Syou-chan, jangan menangis. Kau kenapa sih? Bukannya sampai barusan kau masih baik-baik saja?"

Tamura berusaha menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "Hiroki-kun, kau membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak," wajah terkejut Hiroki tidak terlihat seperti akting. "Darimana datangnya pikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada gusar yang sama.

Tamura tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk, sementara bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Hiroki memandang Tamura bingung, dan tiba-tiba terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Untuk sedetik, Hiroki terperangah, lalu meringis kesakitan, dan mengumpat pelan. Detik berikutnya, kedua lengannya sudah memeluk Tamura.

"Syou-chan, maaf. Kau salah paham," ujarnya dengan panik.

Tamura hanya bisa tertegun, pasrah dalam pelukan Hiroki.

Perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan memaksa Tamura untuk menatap matanya, Hiroki menjelaskan, "Mana mungkin kan aku membencimu? Yang kubenci adalah kebiasaanmu yang selalu mengatakan suka pada semua orang."

Melihat Tamura yang hanya diam tertegun menatapnya dengan mata yang merah menahan tangis, Hiroki melanjutkan, "Intinya, kamu tidak ingin kubenci kan?"

Tamura hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang dilarang mengatakan suka pada semua orang. Kalau aku mendengar kau mengatakan itu, aku akan sangat marah lho. Kau hanya boleh mengatakan suka pada orang yang sangat spesial. Mengerti?"

Dengan sengaja Hiroki memberi tekanan pada 'sangat spesial'. Setelah dilihatnya Tamura mengangguk pelan, dia melanjutkan, "Lalu, hari Minggu ini, temani aku seharian. Jangan cerita pada yang lain."

Tentu saja Hiroki tidak akan mengijinkan ada orang yang menganggu kencan pertama mereka, yang akhirnya berhasil diaturnya walau lewat kesalahpahaman Tamura. Dia hanya ingin menghentikan Tamura mengatakan suka pada semua orang. Dia tidak tahan terus cemburu. Tapi bukan berarti dia ingin Tamura juga mengatakan suka padanya. Dia tidak sudi. Itu berarti posisinya sama dengan yang lain. Prioritas sekarang adalah membuat Tamura berhenti mengatakan suka pada yang lain. Tapi suatu saat, dalam waktu dekat, dia akan membuat Tamura mengatakan suka padanya. Hanya padanya. Hiroki tersenyum dalam hati, tak menyangka ternyata dia pencemburu posesif.

"Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis, dan kita bahkan belum makan siang. Cuci mukamu dulu, kita makan bersama," ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Hiroki-kun, betul tidak akan membenciku kalau aku menuruti ucapanmu?" tanya Tamura memastikan, masih dengan wajah takut.

"Pasti. Memangnya aku pernah bohong?" Hiroki balas bertanya.

Tamura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Setelah merasa lega karena Hiroki yang disukainya ternyata tidak membencinya, barulah dia bisa tersenyum lagi. Sambil berjalan ke arah wastafel, Tamura berjanji akan sungguh-sungguh berusaha untuk tidak lagi mengatakan suka pada semua orang. Mungkin sifat kekanak-kanakannya itulah yang membuat Hiroki marah.

"Ah, tunggu Syou-chan," kata Hiroki tiba-tiba.

Tamura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hiroki, yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yang waktu itu memang kecelakaan, jadi ini pembalasannya." Sepersekian detik setelah mengatakan itu dengan mata berkilat dan senyum usil, Hiroki mencium pipinya.

Dengan senyum usil yang sama, Hiroki menatap Tamura yang berdiri membeku. "Aku tunggu di luar," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun dalam hatinya Hiroki tahu, mereka berdua mungkin tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk makan siang.

END.


End file.
